1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device that is provided with an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device performs a specific function according to an installed program, such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop PC, a vehicular navigation system, or a home appliance. Such an electronic device may output information stored therein as sound or an image.
As the integration degree of such an electronic device has increased, and super-high speed and large capacity wireless communication has been popularized, various functions have recently been installed in a single mobile communication terminal. In addition to a communication function, a game, multimedia, communication and security for mobile banking, schedule management, and e-wallet function are now integrated in a single electronic device.
An antenna device is required in order to enable wireless communication. The antenna device is installed a sufficient distance away from other circuit devices in order to prevent the antenna device from interfering with the other circuit devices in the process of transmitting/receiving a high frequency signal. An electronic device, which performs super-high speed and large capacity wireless communication and complies with the standards of fourth generation (4G) mobile communication systems, such as long term evolution (LTE) communication standards, is connected to a commercial communication network through various frequency bands. For the purpose of connecting various frequency bands in a single electronic device, the antenna device is provided with a plurality of radiators, of which the number corresponds to the number of the frequency bands.
It is difficult to install an antenna device in the conventional art when the thickness of the electronic device is reduced for portability while providing a larger-type display device. For example, it is necessary to reduce the thickness of the electronic device in order to secure the portability of the electronic device. However, there is a limit in the number of radiators that can be implemented to cope with various wireless communication frequency bands while securing a sufficient distance for preventing the radiators from interfering with other circuit devices.
As such, there is a need in the art for a simply-constructed antenna device that is capable of coping with various frequency bands while preventing interference with other devices.